Rescued by the Enemy
by httydfangirl123
Summary: What if Spitelout wasn't the one who pulled Hiccup away from the singetail's blast? He is rescued from a fiery death but thrown straight into the hands of the enemy and held prisoner on his own base, adding to the list of problems for Astrid, Stoick and the gang to solve. Wings of War what-if one-shot. RTTE S5. Written back in 2017.


**A/N: Hi! So I kinda lied when I said that When the Game Rules Change was the first fanfiction I wrote. Because actually, this was was my first finished work. And I had completely forgotten about it until I saw it in my documents a while ago.**

**So basically, a year and a half ago, when season 5 came out I was watching the episode Wings of War (part 1 and 2) and was really surprised when it was Spitelout that rescued Hiccup and not Krogan or something. And then I started imagining what would happen if that had happened... and then this was produced. It is, however, practically unedited from when I first wrote it back in September 2017 so you may notice that my writing here isn't as good as it is now, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted in worry, seeing his dragon flipped into the air and shot at by the attacking dragon. But he didn't have time to check if his best friend was alright or not, as within seconds the singetail was hot on his heels, causing him to flee for his life. "Aargh! Oh, what am I doing? Why don't I ever listen to my dragon?" He shouted in fear, running away from the threat behind him. He turned to the screeching creature which was swooping towards him, not concentrating on where he was going and therefore tripping up on the rock at his feet (well… foot). He gasped, landing at the bottom of the slope with a thud. He got up and continued to run away, panting wildly as he hid behind a bush. _Calm down, calm down, calm down _he chanted to himself in an attempt to quieten his breathing. The rustling of leaves stopped, and after a few seconds of silence, he cautiously peeked out from his hiding place, only to see… absolutely nothing besides trees and bushes.

"Alright, the coast is uh… coast is clear," he sighed, greatly relieved. He ran off through the trees, only to be stopped by the giant figure of the singetail pinning him down and looming over him. Hiccup's eyes widened in fear.

"No, no, no, coast is not clear! Coast is definitely not clear!" He panicked, terror filling him as the brightness of fire illuminated in the dragon's mouth. The dragon prepared to shoot, savouring the moment of fear in his victim's eyes.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted, not knowing what else to do. Fire emerged from the dragon's mouth, but much to the Dragon Rider's surprise, hands gripped on each of his shoulders and pulled him back into the bushes, just as the deadly flames hit the grass. The stranger continued to drag him back as Hiccup watched the singetail screech and fly off into the darkness. Out of instinct, he grabbed his rescuer's arm, but before he could react, he was flung into a cave and his back hit the hard wall behind him. The pain registered in his body and he grunted, then grunted again as he felt a hand covering his mouth. Instinctively, he struggled against the hand, but to no avail. He heard a chuckle, and his eyes widened as they took in the situation around him. He scowled. Dragon Hunters. He struggled more, trying relentlessly to stand up, only to find himself with his face in the dirt while the hunters tied his hands and gagged him.

"Nice work fellas. Seems like we saved his life, for now," Within seconds Hiccup found himself slung over a Dragon Hunter's soldier, completely tied up and helpless, and all he could do was hope that his dragon would be okay…

* * *

Viggo and Krogan strolled into the Edge clubhouse, Krogan holding a struggling Terrible Terror.  
"Maces and Talons," scoffed Krogan, referring to the pair of Hunters sitting over a board "Childish nonsense,"

"Never very good at it, I take it," smirked Viggo, holding the Dragon Eye proudly under his right arm. Krogan returned the smirk.

"Why kill pieces of marble when you can kill people?"

"Explaining that would take longer than I have the patience for," Viggo shrugged off the question, before turning to the board game "Everyone out. Now." He ordered, watching as the men hurried out of the clubhouse, before turning his attention to the treasure that lay in his hands. "Once again, the Dragon Eye is in its rightful place, never to be misused by the Dragon Riders again." Krogan sighed from behind him. "Oh, do try to contain your excitement Krogan," He turned to his ally, who he, in fact, really didn't like.

"The Dragon Eye has spent the last month in a volcano," Krogan retaliated. "You really think it's going to be of any use to us now?" Viggo smiled cruelly but calmly.

"Let's find out, hold the dragon up," Krogan grunted in reply, but reluctantly obeyed, squeezing the small body of the dragon to produce flames. Viggo looked at the device expectantly, only to see no sign of life.

"As predicted," Krogan smirked, throwing the tiny dragon out of his hands and into the air "Tell me you can fix it," He continued to the thoughtful Viggo.

"If you leave me to myself, the chances of that will rise exponentially," He replied, already beginning to tweak and blow the mechanism. Krogan scowled, then walked out of the clubhouse, only to be followed and attacked by a certain angry Terrible Terror.

"Aargh!" came the angry shout of Krogan, causing Viggo to chuckle.

* * *

Stormfly squawked to her rider, who scratched her dragon's neck in return.  
"It's alright Stormfly, you did good out there, girl," Astrid beckoned her dragon to follow her towards the entrance of the arena. Tuffnut, on the other hand, was scowling at the scene before him. Namely, Throk and Ruffnut.

"Alright, that's it! That is it!" He shouted angrily, rolling up imaginary sleeves "This charade has gone too far! The truth must be revealed." Snotlout looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, what are you talking about and where are you going?" He asked the male twin, who had blue paint still splattered over his face. Tuffnut whirled around to face him.

"If I tell that gorilla what happened, that he wasn't actually saved by Ruffnut, but in fact he saved her, then maybe, just maybe, he'll sail back to his own rock and then we can go back to our perfectly normal life: two adult siblings living in familial harmony, spending every waking moment together united as one living, breathing being that tries relentlessly to invoke physical harm on the other." And with that he walked off, leaving the disbelieving Snotlout behind to mutter to himself.

"Normal? Are you sure about that?" But Tuffnut was already in the process of confronting Throk with exaggerated, ridiculous gesticulations, only to have Throk's accusing finger pointed at him. "Uh oh" muttered Snotlout.

"What's going on over there," Astrid asked Snotlout, arms folded and a not-very-amused expression on her face.

"Tuff's telling Throk-man the truth. About everything." Astrid looked taken-aback.

"And you let him? Are you insane?" But before Snotlout could answer, they were interrupted by a giggle from Ruffnut as she led Throk out of the arena, babbling Spanish to him. Tuffnut watched them leave, scowling more than ever. "How'd that go?" Astrid interrogated.

"Well, you know what they say about the truth setting you free?" He paused, before suddenly whirling around to face the two other teens in the arena "I don't feel free at all. _Sans freedom."_

"What did you say when you told him?" Astrid asked, arms still folded.

"He said he agreed with me. You know, that you shouldn't be in love with someone over some silly life debt."

"So, that's good, right?" Snotlout asked, looking hopeful.

"It _was_, right up until he said, 'What was once a debt of honour, has grown into a debt of ardour.'" But just then, Stoick marched into the arena.

"Hiccup, we need to speak," He looked around the darkening arena.

"He's not here, chief," Astrid replied, arms no longer folded. The chief sighed.

"Ugh, do I even want to hear this?"

"He said he had to find another way to fight the singetails, and then he just flew off," Astrid continued, approaching her boyfriend's father.

"Ugh, I hate it when he flies off!" Stoick scowled "Well then, I suppose that you and I should speak, missy." The chief face turned from exasperated to determined, and Astrid returned the look.

* * *

"This should do it," Viggo said to himself, walking into the clubhouse with the tweaked Dragon Eye and a caged Terrible Terror "No telling how long it will work, but work it shall." He placed his equipment on the table, oblivious to a certain Dragon Flyer lurking in the shadows behind him. Stabbing daggers into the table to make a stand, he set-up his precious Dragon Eye. His fist thumped the table next to the cage, causing the small dragon to flare up, illuminating the lens in the Dragon Eye and producing the map before him. He studied it intently for a second, before the spooky feeling of being watched overcame him. He reached for one of his daggers, only to be rudely interrupted.

"Sir," one of his hunters ran into the room.

"I thought I asked for complete privacy!" Viggo snapped in reply before the hunter could finish.

"Yes sir, but- "

"But what?" Viggo growled, but stopped when another man walked into the room behind him, dragging a certain one-legged Viking in with him. "Oh? What have we here?" A smirk grew on his face as Hiccup, still tied and gagged, was brought before him. Hiccup looked up from the floor he had been glaring at to look at his captor. His eyes widened. _Viggo? What? How? He was dead? _Viggo laughed, clearly amused at the shocked expression on his captive's face.

"Nice of you to join me, Hiccup," He drawled, then turned to the hunters "Well done, you may leave," He laughed, watching the men nod and run off to their duties. He then turned his expression to his adversary. "I take it you thought I was dead? You can't kill me that easily," He circled around his glaring captive. "But although I survived falling into a volcano, as did this beauty," Hiccup's gaze followed Viggo's to the glowing Dragon Eye, and once again Viggo chuckled as Hiccup's eyes widened. "I highly doubt you'll survive a dagger to the stomach." At this he elbowed Hiccup in the gut, watching him as he doubled over in pain and promptly fell over onto his back. A grunt escaped the gag as Viggo loomed over his prey, his shadow looking quite frightening. "If there's anything I've learnt from my dear older brother, it's that I should kill my adversaries when I get the chance. Especially when they have an annoying habit of escaping the most impossible situations," He chuckled. "Any last words?" He reached behind Hiccup's head and undid the knot in the gag, which fell down his chin and over his neck. Hiccup scowled, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by yet another hunter entering the room.

"Sir!" he shouted, stopping mid-sentence to take in the situation he just interrupted.

"What now?" Viggo growled at the man, gripping the dagger in his hand so hard that his knuckles whitened.

"There's a fleet of heavily-armed ships from Berk approaching, escorted by a squadron of dragon riders!" Shock turned to anger on Viggo's face and he growled loudly.

"Really? Didn't you expect that? Don't you know anything about Stoick the Vast?" Hiccup chimed in, letting his sass come out to hide his fear. Viggo growled louder, turning to face the scrawny Viking and raising the dagger, allowing the frightened hunter to run away.

"Quiet you! Or I'll kill you right now!" Viggo shouted, brandishing the dagger, but Hiccup continued to look unamused.

"Seeing as you were planning on doing that anyway, I don't really see how that is much of a threat," He replied, nonchalantly. Viggo's death glare turned into a smirk in a flash, for a second forgetting all about the battle that he should be preparing for.

"Yes, that is true. But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you first," He brought the dagger down, watching with pleasure as Hiccup flinched.

"NO!" came a voice from the shadows, stopping Viggo's hand just as the blade cut through Hiccup's tunic. Hiccup looked up to see Krogan, who grabbed the dagger out of Viggo's hand.

"You," Hiccup muttered, glaring at the ex-bounty hunter. Krogan ignored him, turning to Viggo instead.

"Don't kill him, we can use him against the dragon riders and bring an end to them all," Krogan said, grabbing Hiccup by the hair and pulling him to his feet, causing him to grit his teeth.

"No, trust me, you want to kill him when you get the chance," Viggo argued, trying to grab Hiccup's tied wrists, but Krogan pulled him out of the way and out of the door.

"You're not the only one with experience of this brat," Krogan retaliated, "He threw me off a cliff," Hiccup scowled at him. "And now it's my turn for revenge," Hiccup's face grew red with anger, and he suddenly tried to pull away but Krogan's grip was stronger.

"Revenge?! Revenge?! You were the one who kidnapped me in the first place!" Hiccup shouted.

"Oh, Hiccup, you can try to stop me if you can, but if my eyesight is at all reliable, I can see that I have the upper hand in this situation," Krogan smirked back, his voice suddenly calm, pulling Hiccup into a choke hold "I have another chain, if you want." He looked down at his captive's face, smiling at the breathless expression. "So, unless you want to help re-enact the last time we met for my pleasure, I recommend you cooperate." He turned to the scowling Viggo. "Get the dragon flyers ready, and leave _me _to deal with this scrawny rascal," Krogan ordered the none too pleased Viggo, before walking off into the shadows again, dragging Hiccup with him. Viggo glared at him as he left, then reluctantly walked outside.

"Dragon flyers, take your positions! A battle in the skies is upon us!" He shouted to Krogan's men, who promptly flew off on their singetails.

* * *

A look of determination could be seen on each of the dragon riders' faces as they approached their opponent. Each rider mentally readied themselves.

"Here we go!" called Astrid, scowling at the dragon flyers approaching them "Good luck everyone – we're going to need it!" Within seconds, battle cries could be heard as the two armies met. Fireballs shot out from all directions, and riders and flyers alike skilfully dodged, weaving through the sky.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold them off, guys!" Fishlegs called, after a few minutes of fighting "Not backing our heels, playing defence!"

"We can't Fishlegs!" called Astrid in reply, grabbing her axe from where it was fastened to her back "It may be coming time to choose between us and those dragons," She flew off, leaving Fishlegs to shout objections.

"But they didn't do anything! They're innocent victims!" But no answer came and another dragon flyer flew towards him, causing him to scream. And luckily, just then, Tuffnut swooped down with Barf and Belch, knocking the dragon flyer off the innocent singetail. And Throk, who was sitting behind the twins on the Zippleback, scowled at one of the soldiers enslaving the dragons.

"Not on your life," He shouted, running up one of the necks of the green two-headed beast and jumping over Ruffnut, kicking the rider off the singetail, grabbing onto the tail and flinging himself back onto the tame dragon. Tuffnut watched in awe, then scowled.

"You know, I hope you don't expect the rest of us to do that!" More fireballs rained down as Viggo watched the battle.

"They're on the defensive," Krogan observed, coming beside him, Hiccup still in the chokehold "Now is our chance to wipe them out entirely,"

"What exactly are you planning on doing with my prisoner?" Viggo asked, looking at the breathless dragon rider.

"_Your _prisoner?" Krogan chuckled calmly but cruelly "He's going to be the dragon riders' _and _the Berkian's downfall."

"Oh, let me guess, a knife to the neck to force a surrender," Viggo replied nonchalantly "I wouldn't count on it. He has a way with escaping the most inescapable situations you know," Krogan scowled at him.

"Killing him now would not be the most efficient use of the resources we have at hand. We're doing it my way. Follow me to the beach," Krogan replied, walking off towards the shore, leaving Viggo to scowl but reluctantly follow. Meanwhile, the fight a few hundred metres away was turning around for the better for the Berkians. Spitelout had cleverly set up a fire and some traps on the next island along, causing most of the singetails to abandon the battle and leave to help what they thought was a fellow dragon in distress.

"That should do the trick," Spitelout reported proudly, just coming back "The traps will knock the flyers off of the dragons' backs and then the dragons will fly off to freedom once they realise there's no dragon to safe!"  
Stoick smiled at his brother, happy that for once he had done something extremely clever. With most of the singetails gone, they were rapidly closing in the Edge.

"Dragon Riders and Berkians, to the Edge!" Stoick ordered, following by all the dragons turning to the Edge. Astrid smirked, amazed at how quickly the tables had turned for the better.

"Soon, the Edge will be back with the rightful owners," She muttered, as clubhouse became clear. She scanned over the island, noting how the stables were covered in chains, when her eyes fell upon someone she thought she would never have to see again. Viggo. On the beach, next to Krogan, stood Viggo, Dragon Eye in hand. But that wasn't the worst of surprises, for in the grip of Krogan was Hiccup, tied up and with a knife to the neck. She gasped, panic rushing over her.

"Dragon Riders and Berkians," shouted Krogan, a giant smirk plastered over his scarred face "Surrender, or your leader and heir dies here on the spot." Astrid glanced at Stoick, who looked overcome with fear, shock and anger at the same time. All the dragons and their riders stopped advancing, all shocked at not only seeing their nemesis alive, but also their leader's life at the stake. Krogan chuckled, though Viggo's expression remained straight.

"Sir?" Astrid asked quietly, looking at her chief for the next command.

"Look," replied Stoick, just as quietly. Astrid furrowed her forehead, looking at the trio on the beach. She then noticed what he was talking about. Hiccup had lifted his prosthetic leg surely but subtly, positioning it next to Krogan's thigh. "He's got his own plan. Be ready to fly down there and grab him to safety as soon as he makes a break for it," whispered Stoick, struggling to stop the smirk from creeping onto his face. "We're getting Dragon's Edge back." Astrid nodded with determination, a smug little smile urging to be shown. Hiccup glanced up at them, nodded slightly, then struck. Krogan loosened his grip in surprise, gripping his thigh in pain. Hiccup ran passed the surprised Viggo, who scowled and ran after him.

"Aargh! Get him!" Shouted Krogan, only to be encircled by kerosene fire from a certain Monstrous Nightmare.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!" The rider shouted, before flying off to help Stoick take the Edge back. Astrid darted down to Hiccup, who was being chased by an extremely angry Viggo. Stormfly landed between the two, stopping Viggo in his tracks.

"Hello, Viggo, nice to see you again. I'll be taking your prisoner away if you don't mind," Astrid smirked, patting her dragon, who promptly flew spines at their opponent, grabbed Hiccup and flew off to the clubhouse now abandoned by the Dragon Hunters. Stoick sat on Skullcrusher, smiling at the retreat. Stormfly dropped Hiccup down, who was immediately embraced by Stoick.

"Don't you ever fly off like that again, son. You almost got yourself killed," He let Hiccup, letting him breathe again.

"Hey dad, sorry about that," He paused, looking over his shoulder at his tied wrists "Can someone untie me though?" Stoick glanced at his son's bonds in surprise as if he'd only just noticed them, but cut them with his dagger regardless.

"Hiccup, are you ok?" Astrid asked, jumping off Stormfly and hugging her boyfriend, noticing that the sun was rising and the sky was bright orange. She let him go and gazed into his thoughtful face.

"I'm ok, thanks for saving me," He said, smiling momentarily and Astrid and Stoick, then gazing out to the sea. "But I have to go," He ran towards Stormfly, about to jump onto her when Stoick grabbed his son's arm.

"What is it now, son? You've just come back!"

"Viggo's alive, the Dragon Eye is still intact and working, and Toothless is still out there!" He almost shouted in reply.

"Wait, he got captured too?" Astrid asked.

"No, he's still on the old storehouse island, being attacked by singetails." He jumped onto Stormfly, and Astrid followed.

"Ok, we'll go. I'll keep him safe Stoick." Astrid said, turning to Hiccup's worried father, who nodded in reply. She patted her dragon, who promptly squawked and flew off. They flew over the ocean, and silence fell between them as the orange sky illuminated around them.

"When was the last time we did this?" Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Hiccup smiled back at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I don't know… we've been a bit wound up in other stuff I guess. We should get back into the habit of doing this." He felt Astrid nod and heard her sigh with contentment. He smiled to himself, but his face fell when their destination came into sight. "We're here," he mumbled. Astrid lifted her shoulder off his shoulder.

"Stop worrying Hiccup! I'm sure Toothless is absolutely fine and worrying about you just as you're worried about him!" She told him, speaking at a normal volume again. "How did you and Toothless actually get into this situation actually?" Hiccup sighed.

"We flew to the island to study the Singetails, only when this particular one didn't act too friendly, Toothless attacked him, and they fought, and then I shouted, and then the Singetail attacked _me_, and almost killed me, but I got rescued… well, kind of… rescued or kidnapped, whichever way you see it. And the dragon hunters took me to Viggo who almost stabbed me, only Krogan wanted to use me to make you guys surrender on your attack… the rest you know." Hiccup explained, finishing just as Stormfly landed. "I just hope he's okay. Because if he isn't… oh, it's all my fault." Astrid placed a hand over Hiccup's mouth before pulling him off her dragon.

"Hiccup, for the love of Thor just stop worrying," And before he could respond, he found a kiss planted on his lips. Astrid pulled away quickly and smiled at him, only to be surprised by Hiccup's lips on her own, Hiccup's hands on her hips, her back up against a tree. Minutes passed before they parted, beaming at each other. A crooning sound came from the tree above them and they both looked up simultaneously to see a black dragon hanging upside down from a branch, his ears just above the couple's heads like mistletoe.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted with joy, releasing his girlfriend as Toothless jumped down from the tree and excitedly licked him. "No, no, no Toothless!" He shouted, but his laughter betrayed him. Toothless stopped licking and made a laughing noise as Hiccup stood up and shook off the saliva coating him. He glanced at Astrid, whose look clearly said _I told you so, didn't I?_. They all laughed. "Come on bud, let's go back to the Edge," Hiccup patted his dragon on the head, who grunted in reply as Hiccup mounted and the four flew into the sunrise.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Leave me a review to let me know your opinion and hopefully, I'll see you around ;) I have another one-shot in the making to upload which should be up... soon? Also, does anyone know how to add characters to the list you can choose from? Because for some reason Krogan isn't in the list... Anway, have a nice day!**

**~httydfangirl123**


End file.
